Pikachu
Pikachu is a Pokémon from the series of the same name. He was Ash's first Pokémon in the anime, and is the mascot for the Pokémon series. He appears in the 24th episode of Death Battle, Pikachu VS Blanka, where he battled Street Fighter's Blanka. History Pikachus are an electric type Pokémon that harbor a lot of speed. This particular one was owned by the protagonist Ash in the anime. While they didn't get along at first, Pikachu became Ash's battle partner and best friend, as they've gone through a number of crazy adventures together. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 0.4 m / 1'4" *Weight: 6.0 kg / 13.2 Ibs *Ability: Static *Pokédex number 25 *Dislikes his Pokéball *Likes ketchup *Can absorb and use more electric power than a normal Pikachu Statistics *HP: 182 = Below average *Attack: 144 = Average *Defense: 108 = Below average *Sp. Attack: 123 = Average *Sp. Defense: 80 = Below average *Speed: 291 = Above average Move Set Thunderbolt *Type: Electric (Special Attack) *10% chance of paralyzing target Thunder *Type: Electric (Special Attack) *30% chance of paralyzing target *Low accuracy Quick Attack *Type: Normal (Physical Attack) *Increased priority over opponent's attack Iron Tail *Type: Steel (Physical Attack) *10% chance of lowering target defenses Electro Ball *Type: Electric (Special Attack) *Deals more damage to slower targets Volt Tackle *Type: Electric (Physical Attack) *Deals 33% recoil damage to Pikachu *10% chance of paralyzing target Feats *Strong against flying & water foes *Developed Thunder Armor move *Developed Counter Shield move *Developed spin dodge *Beat Drake's Dragonite with help *Defeated Brandon's Regice alone *Team Rocket's worst nightmare Weaknesses *Small and fragile *Little solo battle experience *Susceptible to overcharge *Poor defenses against ground-based attacks *Weak special attacks against dragon, electric, grass, & ground foes *Refuses to evolve Compared to Blanka Pikachu *Inconsistent glass-cannon *Improper training *Too reliant on trainer commands *Resistant to electric attacks *Much faster *Lower stamina & strength Blanka *Better survival skills *Resistant to electric & steel attacks *Longer reach *Quick enough to keep up *Better stamina & strength *Has experience killing small animals *More lethal Gallery Custom_pikachu_sprites_by_semijuggalo.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Thunderbolt.gif|Pikachu using Thunderbolt Thunder.gif|Pikachu using Thunder Quick Attack.gif|Pikachu using Quick Attack Iron Tail.gif|Pikachu using Iron Tail Electro Ball.gif|Pikachu using Electro Ball Volt Tackle.gif|Pikachu using Volt Tackle Trivia *Pikachu is the first combatant from Pokémon to appear in DEATH BATTLE and after him are Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Red, Mewtwo and Lucario. **Pikachu is the only not fully evolved Pokémon in DEATH BATTLE. **Pikachu is also the only Pokémon in DEATH BATTLE that can not Mega Evolve. *Pikachu is the second-smallest combatant to have ever been on the show, the smallest is Kirby. He also might have the lowest stamina and defensive abilities as well, and is the shortest loser of Death Battle. *Pikachu is one of the few combatants that are both a species and an individual. He shares this with Yoshi, The Terminator, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. *While Pikachu, as a Pokémon, originated in the Pokémon games, the Pikachu used in Death Battle was Ash's Pikachu from the show. References * Pikachu on Wikipedia * Ash's Pikachu on Bulbapedia * Ash's Pikachu on the Pokémon Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Monster Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Smash Bros Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Protagonists